


But If We're Gonna Do Anything We Might As Well Just Fuck (Does He Take Care Of You)

by Migs



Series: Pacifier [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Pacifier - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Plug, Professor Ashton, Slight feminization, Teacher-Student Relationship, University Student Luke, pretty much pwp, side malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was hoping for a pass on his coursework. He got more. Much more.</p><p>OR: Student Luke and Professor Irwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But If We're Gonna Do Anything We Might As Well Just Fuck (Does He Take Care Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again. And once again, there's no Muke. IDK what I'm doing TBH...  
> It's superdirty Lashton tho.
> 
> I was going for Tom Daley / Dustin Lance Black age gap here. If you are not living in the UK or not following the diving then this probably explains absolutely nothing to you.  
> So Luke is 18 and Ashton is 40 in this one.  
> Everything is consensual.  
> This is set at the UK uni coz that's what I am familiar with. What you need to know about it in relation to this story is that 40% is pass and 60% is like B.
> 
> I wanted to try and write Daddy Kink but I could literally only do it with this pairing so this might suck.
> 
> Also, don't try this at your uni? 
> 
> Title from The 1975 - Sex
> 
> Edited mostly on my iPad so do bear with me
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Luke can't believe this. It is his first official coursework paper he ever had to submit and he got 38% percent on it. 38%!!! He was literally 2% short of passing. Unbelievable. His academic career definitely did not start well. To make the whole ordeal even worse, the coursework was for the course Introduction To Marketing or as Luke dubbed it - The Hot Professor one. To think of it, the hot professor or Professor Irwin as he asked them to call him, was probably the whole reason why Luke failed this coursework in the first place.

It was hard to concentrate on lectures when Professor Irwin was in his element, all passionate about the topic which made him even hotter in Luke's eyes. He was a man in his late thirties with great body structure, wonderful hair and gleaming eyes. Luke was enchanted from the day he has first seen him. So if he concentrated on ogling the professor rather than actually listening to the lectures... Well, who could blame him?

As said, it was hard for Luke to concentrate on the lectures when he had a Greek God to ogle. It was even harder to concentrate in his seminar when the two girls sitting behind him would not stop talking about the apparent break up Professor Irwin just had with his boyfriend. Apparently he's been dating professor who thought English and he hooked up with one of his ex students. Luke had no idea why would anyone cheat on a boyfriend like Professor Irwin.

So yeah. It was hard for Luke to concentrate on the subject.

"There were some really good papers. Sadly, there were some really bad ones as well. If you are not satisfied with your result, please come talk to me during my office hours between 6-8pm this evening."

And with that the class was dismissed and Professor Irwin walked out of the room.

 

\---

 

When Luke entered his flat he could hear his flat mate/best friend Michael playing FIFA in the living room with his boyfriend Calum. They were yelling and shouting obscenities at the TV and each other and Luke had half a mind to just lock himself in his room and brood in quiet over the failed grade. However, he could also use some company right now so he plopped himself on the sofa between the boyfriends, curling into Michael and kicking Calum by accident which apparently caused him to lose the ball and Michael taking over and scoring a goal which also ended the game.

Michael started loudly shouting and throwing his hands up in celebration, then hugging Luke and kissing him all over his face.

"Luke, you are the best! I knew I kept you around for a reason!"

"Hey!" Calum pouted "I guess Luke's gonna suck your dick tonight then coz it's surely not gonna be me!"

"Eww! Leave me out of this. I am not sucking anyone's dick!" Came Luke's appalled reply.

"Anyone's who's not Professor Irwin" smirked Michael. "Mikey, he is so hot! His muscles are so big Mikey! I want him to pin me down and fuck over his desk so hard I won't be able to sit for days Mikey" teased Michael the youngest further.

"Don't think we don't hear you jerking off at night whimpering "Ashton, Ashy, Ashy, Daddy" Calum joined his boyfriend at teasing Luke.

"Shut up! I do not!" Luke was all pink cheeked and trying to defend himself. He didn't know they heard him. They never mentioned it before.

"Aww Lukey, no need to be ashamed. What got you in a bad mood curling into me in the first place anyway?" Michael inquired.

"I failed my first coursework for Professor Irwin. I got 38% percent."

"Ah, that's a tough luck mate" came Calum's sympathetic reply.

"38%?" asked Michael "you should go to his office hours. There might be something you can do to improve your grade without having to rewrite the whole thing."

"Yeah, you can like suck his dick" Calum added helpfully.

"Calum!" Came Luke's appalled shout.

"Actually, babe, you might be onto something here."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing "You must be joking!"

"Listen to me, Luke" Michael continued completely serious "His ex boyfriend just recently cheated on him with much younger guy. He must be really devastated. I'm quite sure if pretty twink like you flirted with him, he could be persuaded into increasing your grade."

Luke couldn't believe Michael was actually seriously suggesting that. He stood up and without any further words headed towards his room where he put his stereo on the full volume to drown the noises of resumed game of FIFA and faceplanted onto his bed.

He was in the middle of scenario where he was living under the bridge because he failed Uni and no one would employ him when he felt a body sitting on his bed. Comforting arm sliding through his hair. Luke turned on his side and was met with Calum's concerned stare.

"I'm sorry Luke if Michael upset you earlier. You know how he gets. He thinks well but doesn't really think stuff through before opening his mouth."

Luke gave him a weak smile as a reply.

"However, I think you should go and talk to Professor. He will probably ask you a question or two on the subject and marked it down as passed."

Luke had to admit that Calum had a point there. Quick check on the phone also let him know if he ran to the office he would probably be there just before the end of Professor Irwin's office hours.

And that's how Luke found himself at 7:50pm in front of the closed door with his coursework tightly clutching in his hands, gathering courage to knock on the door.

It is safe to say that Luke was scared of pretty boys and starting conversations. It was completely logical that Luke was nervous before meeting his sexy Professor in private.

Luke was just lifting his fist preparing to knock when the door opened and suddenly there was Professor Irwin standing right in front of Luke.

"Oh, mister Hemmings! Was wondering if you will show up! A bit last minute but please, do come in!"

And Luke dutifully followed his professor into the office. Luke curiously looked around the room and he had to say that he was not expecting this. The room was on the 4th floor of the building that was on the edge of the campus. There was a window which was facing now almost empty staff parking lot. The room itself was neither big nor small. Just the right size. There was a big desk with closed laptop on it. One chair behind the desk and two at the front of it. There was a bookcase filled in with a couple of books and some kind of plant at the door. Overall, it was quite clean and minimalistic. Luke was somehow expecting more. Not exactly sure what this more was. More books? More papers? It seemed like Professor Irwin caught up on his wondering as he smiled at Luke as he said

"I like my office neat and tidy. I have a flat just on the edge of campus and I keep most of my stuff there as I prefer to work at home."

Luke nodded at him and sat on one of the chairs facing the desk once Professor Irwin indicated for him to sit. Luke was expecting the professor to sit behind the desk but instead he sat down in the chair next to Luke's.

"Hand me your paper, mister Hemmings."

Luke quickly handed the paper to the older guy who immediately started skimming through it.

"Yeah. Mhm. I see. Ok, mister Hemmings, can I call you Luke? Great! So, your task was to select a commercial you have seen lately and you had to analyse 5 aspects of it. You only described 3 of them and didn't even mention the other two. Besides, the second point is really poorly explained. I couldn't give a pass to this paper without it reaching at least the minimum standard which was acknowledging or at least mentioning all 5 aspects."

Luke was now sadly staring at his shoes. The thoughts of living under the bridge creeping back into his mind.

"Luke, look at me" came Professor Irwin's soft voice and Luke lifted his head to be met with warm hazelnut eyes. It seemed like Professor Irwin was suddenly mesmerised by Luke as he did not continue speaking but just stared ad Luke's baby blues for a while.

"You are a really pretty boy Luke" Professor finally said. "I haven't seen any as pretty as you in a while. Always sitting in my lectures with that dreamy look on your face. Tell me Luke, what is your pretty head thinking about in my lectures? It sure is not Marketing otherwise we would not be having this chat right now. So tell me Luke, what is it? And don't lie to me. Lying is bad and bad boys get punished. We wouldn't like that now, would we?"

Luke blinked at his Professor. Was this actually happening? Was Professor Irwin actually flirting with him? Luke was sure he hit his head and was now in the middle of a crazy dream.

"Luke, darling, use your words for me."

"Uh. I... I get distracted."

"By who? Tell me, pretty boy, who runs over your head in my lectures? And remember, no lying."

"I... You."

"Speak louder pretty boy, don't be ashamed" came Professor Irwin's soft but demanding voice.

"I think about you, Professor Irwin."

"What about me do you think about?"

"How handsome you are. How strong your arms are."

"Oh you dirty boy. Thinking of your Professor like that. I bet you touch your pretty cock at night, thinking of me pinning you down and fucking you like a proper man does. Not those uni boys who have no idea what they are doing. I bet you cry my name when you come all over yourself pretty boy."

Luke whimpered and squirmed in his chair. Professor's voice and dirty talking was causing Luke's dick to chub up in his pants.

Suddenly, Luke could feel surprisingly soft lips kissing him and a light scratch of stuble against his chin. He moaned prettily into his Professor's mouth. It lasted only a couple of seconds before the professor was pulling away and gently smiling at Luke.

"You taste good, pretty boy. Now, here's what's going to happen. You are going to go straight home from here and you are going to rut your pretty cock on your mattress until you are ready to bust. Then yo are going to grab your pillow and hump it until you come in your pants crying out my name. And pretty boy, I don't mean the ones you can write down. Do you understand? No hands allowed."

"Yeah."

"Yeah what Luke?"

"Yes, I will do that, Professor Irwin."

"Good boy. Now, I'm gonna give you a pass on this paper, but Luke, next time a kiss won't save you."

\---

Luke can't believe this. 59%. He really put a lot of work into this paper. Trying extra hard to please his Professor.

"Some really good papers out there this time" professor Irwin started "there were a lot of them that were just on the verge of better grade. I want to see some of you at my office hours today so that we can discuss improving the grade. To make the whole ordeal more organised, I have written the times I want you to come see me on the back of the paper."

And there it was. On the back of Luke's paper. 7:50pm.

Luke found himself once again sitting in the chair in Professor Irwin's office. Only this time professor Irwin was sitting on the other side of the desk. Looking exhausted and ready to go home. However, it seemed that as soon as his eyes laid on Luke his exhaustion was partially replaced with happiness at seeing the other boy.

Luke felt all war inside at the thought he caused this happiness.

"Ah, mister Hemmings. You again."

"Yeah."

Professor Irwin's face suddenly took upon serious expression "Mister Hemmings. I wanted to talk to you about something serious today. We both remember what happened last time. I just wanted to say that was very unprofessional of me. You have to believe me when I say I've never done this before. There is just something about you that makes me want to have you."

All Luke could think was if this was truly happening again. His sexy older Professor confessing his attraction to Luke.

"Now Luke, I'm only gonna say this once. We can go two ways from here. If you don't want me I won't hold that against you. I will ask you three questions about the topic of your coursework and then grade you purely on your answers. We will go on as if nothing happened."

Professor Irwin looked at Luke as if he was expecting some kind of reply.

"So... Uh... What's the other option?" Luke enquired nervously.

"The other way is that I take you under personal tutorship. Now, since I'm gonna do this for you I will be expecting something in return. I will expect sexual pleasure from you Luke. And of course, absolutely no one can find out about this as it would destroy both our careers. So tell me, Mister Hemmings, which one is it going to be?"

We'll Luke didn't even have to think about this before he replied

"The second one Professor Irwin."

"Are you absolutely sure? This is your last chance to back up."

"Yes. I want the second one."

"Very well then. Bend over the desk for me."

And Luke was so eager for it he would be embarrassed about how quickly he completed the order if he were less gone for the Professor. Instead, he just patiently waited for the next command.

The older guy has now come on the other side the table, sitting himself in the chair Luke just vacated.

"Like I said last time baby boy, this time a kiss won't save you. Luckily for you, you have something that I want. From now on I want you to follow a couple of rules. First of, you will always wear panties when you are in my lectures or when you are meeting with me. I don't care how and where you get them, they don't have to be sexy, they just need to be panties. I am going to buy you some pretty expensive ones but until then I want you to do this for me. Second of, I always want you to be wet when talking to me. I want you to stick one of your pretty lubed ub fingers up your bum every time you know you are going to see me. I don't want you to be properly stretched. Just want your panties to be a bit damp. I am going to buy you a pretty plug that will keep you wet and open for me but until then your damp panties will have to do. Third of, when we are alone, you can call me Ash. When we are in sexual context, you can only call me Daddy unless specified otherwise. Do you understand everything I asked for so far, baby boy?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Repeat it for me then baby boy."

"I need to wear panties and be wet for you in your lectures Daddy."

"Good boy. Now, if you ever feel uncomfortable or don't want to do something, just say red and we will stop at once. I want you to feel good and it will not feel good for me if you don't feel good. Next, we are absolutely exclusive. No playing around on either side. And the last one, absolutely no one can know about this. Do you understand this Luke?"

"Yeah Daddy."

"Good boy. Now, take of these pesky jeans and boxers off so I can see what a pretty bum you have."

Luke was so eager to please he probably undid his trousers in a record time. He had them with his boxers pushed down to his ankles with a little help from Ashton.

"Such a pretty bum baby. Now, I want you to spread your cheeks for me and show me that pretty boy hole of yours. Just like that baby yeah. So good for me. So pretty."

"Do you like it Daddy? Am I pretty for you down there?"

"Oh baby boy, you are so so pretty for me. You have such a tinny hole as well! I bet you are one of the good boys, only rubbing their hole instead of pushing their greedy fingers in. Baby, from now on I don't want you to finger yourself alone unless I tell you you can. I only ever want you to push one finger inside when you are making yourself wet for me. Understood?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good boy. Now another thing I would like you to do is to keep all your private area cleanly shaved. Since you have obviously not done this today I will sadly not be touching your bum."

Luke whined in protest. He was bent over the table, showing off his hole to Daddy, dick hard and leaking against the table, and his Daddy won't even put a finger on him.

"Also, we need to get tested. I am not fucking you with a condom on as I want you to be dripping me after I'm done with you. So make sure you get this done as soon as possible so we can start training that pretty bum of yours being spread on a thick cock regularly."

Luke replied with a whine when his cock gave a twitch at the dirty words.

"Now baby, I have brought lube with me today in hopes of this outcome."

Luke could feel one of his hands being pried away from his cheeks and his fingers being coated in the wet substance.

"Baby, I want you to press two of your fingers on your pretty opening. Just like that. Spread the lube well around it. That's right baby boy, whimper for me. So pretty. Here, let me spread the other cheek for you. Fuck baby, you are so tight. So pretty. Now stick your first finger in. That's right. It feels good, doesn't it. Clench around your finger baby boy, just like that. Let your pretty boy hole suck it all the way in. Wiggle it just a little bit for me baby. That's right."

"Daddy!"

"What, baby boy, tell Daddy what do you want."

"Another, please, please, I need another finger."

"Go for it baby."

Once Luke had two fingers inside of him, Ashton had him wiggle and spread them inside himself a couple of times before he finally instructed

"Keep your boy pussy spread for me on two of your fingers baby boy."

Luke moaned and squirmed on the table even harder but followed Ashton's instructions. Suddenly he could feel a wet saliva hitting his fingers and hole, slipping right inside him and he clenched so hard even his wide spread fingers couldn't keep his hole open. He could feel Ashton pulling his fingers out and buttoning his jeans back up, carefully avoiding his painfully hard cock.

"Baby, I want you to go home straight away and then lie on your bed and jerk your cock off whilst teasing your hole with your fingers. Do not dip them in! From now on you can only do that when I tell you so or when you are making sure you are nice and wet for me. Jack off whilst teasing yourself on your fingers and I want you to scream Daddy really loud when you come. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy."

Like was really glad when he came back to his flat and found out Michael and Calum were blasting music for the whole block to hear whilst arguing over FIFA as that meant he could easily slip into his room, his hand grabbing for his dick and his 2 fingers pressing to his hole damp with lube and his Daddy's saliva. He shouted "Daddy" as he came hard all over his belly a couple of minutes later.

 

-

 

Luke found out Ashton meant business when he pulled him into the janitors closed after one of the lectures and unceremoniously pulled Luke's jeans down, satisfied "Good Boy" escaping his lips as he has seen panties on Luke's bum. They were cheap ones he ordered online but Ashton seemed to be happy with them.

"Went to London the other day. Bought you some pretty panties in Victoria's Secret, baby boy. Gonna give them to you tonight when you come round for our tutorship date. I really hope you got your results already baby as I really want to fuck that pretty arse of yours tonight."

"Yeah Daddy, they arrived this morning. I'm all clean for you."

"Good boy. Did you shave your boy parts for me as I asked baby boy?"

He did not wait for Luke's reply as he had him pinned to the wall and now slipping his panties down his legs as well."

"Fuck baby, your legs are so smooth. Can't believe you shaved them just for me. Can't wait to peek I between your cheeks. So pretty."

Luke could feel Ashton's hands travel up his legs, finally reaching his cheeks and then spreading them apart.

"Oh, Luke baby. You did such a good job! So pale and smooth and soft! And look at your hole! Just like I asked. All wet for me in your panties. Such a good boy for me. I think you deserve a reward."

And with that Luke could feel one large wet finger being pushed inside him. He was not prepared for the intrusion so his body automatically tried to reject the intruder.

"Now, now, baby boy, relax your boy hole for your Daddy darling. Let this finger in so I can rub it at your sweet spot."

Luke whined in distress and he was honestly surprised no one found them out yet.

"Oh baby, can't have you whining so loudly now can we. Look, I have another gift for you."

And with that a pacifier was gently pushed into Luke's mouth. The younger quickly sucked it into his mouth to prevent even more noises escaping from his lips.

"What a good boy. That's it. Suck on your paccy as Daddy fingers your hole baby. Rub that pretty cock of yours all over the wall. Want you to come all over it."

Luke was in heaven. Gently sucking on the toy in his mouth as two of Daddy's big fingers were now fucking hard into his hole. Two more thrusts against his prostate and Luke was creaming the wall as he was clenching hard around his Daddy's fingers and sucking hard on the dummy in his mouth. He could feel the fingers being pulled out of him, panties and jeans pulled up and Luke was all pliant until Ashton went to pull the dummy out of his mouth. He whined and clenched his teeth around it as Ashton went to pull it out of his mouth.

"Now baby boy, don't be greedy!"

Luke let the toy fall out of his mouth, however, this didn't mean he was happy about it.

"No pouting pretty boy. If you are going to be a good big boy for me now I'm gonna let you suck on it tonight when I'm filling you up with my come. Also, bring a spare set of clothes as you are staying the night."

This and kiss on the cheek and Ashton was gone. Luke slid down the wall, avoiding the wet spot he created, and sighted heavily in his hands. What did he get himself into?

\--

Luke found out Ashton was also serious when he said he was going to tutor the younger guy. They went through the lectures and the chapter in the book relating to it. Ashton helped him with making notes and searching for the relevant information in the assigned academic article. They started at 6 and were done by 9 and only taking one half hour break when Ashton served them the food he ordered for them.

"You were such a good boy for me today. Can't wait to show you the other gift I got for you." Ashton gently kissed Luke's temple as he was sitting on the floor next to Ashton, both leaning on the couch.

"Cmon baby boy, let's get you to my bedroom. All naked and spread for me."

And with that he was pulling Luke on his feet and towards the bedroom. As soon as they reached the room, Luke ran for the bed, climbing into it and breathing in the smell of freshly washed sheets. His head was buried into one of the pillows as his bum was raised in invitation to Ashton to mount it and fuck it.

"Oh my darling baby boy, so eager for your Daddy aren't you."

Came Ashton's teasing voice, now on the bed next to the boy who was now lying on his back, staring at the older guy.

Luke was pliantly lying on the bed as Ashton was now slowly undressing him. Soon Luke was completely naked with equally naked Ashton. And what a sight that was. Muscular body and strong arms that Luke dreamed of pinning him to the bed whilst forcing his big cock into Luke's tinny hole. Luke trying to escape it but Daddy not letting him. Luke couldn't wait for the older guy's beautiful thick cock to be buried inside him. Fill him full of come and churn it into him so far up his arse he would be dripping it on his panties for days to come.

"Now baby, I know that your pretty 19 year old body..."

"18" Luke corrected him "I just turned 18 last month"

"Fuck, so your 18 year body is very sensitive. Searching for stimulation and busting when the wind blows the right way. Now, my 40 year old body, yes baby, I know I don't look like it, can not really do that anymore. However, I am going to keep you well satisfied, don't worry your pretty head about it. So, as I was saying, we are gonna make you feel good. First, you are going to jerk that pretty cock whilst I open you up on my fingers. I want you to bust all over your hand before I turn you on your belly and fuck you from behind. I'm gonna make you sit on my dick until you are fully hard again. I'm gonna help you strip your cock until you bust for the second time. Then, after 2 orgasms, your boy hole is going to be all sore and tired. But your Daddy will still want to play with you a bit more. He has more stamina after all. He will want to enjoy his tight baby boy for a bit longer. So I bought you this pretty pacifier with beautiful baby blue gem on it. I will push it into your mouth and I want you to suck and cry around it whilst I fuck your over sensitive boy pussy. Whilst I make it all swollen inside so you won't be able to sit for at least a couple of days without thinking of you being impaled on Daddy's cock whilst crying around the dummy."

Luke couldn't help but let a needy whine escape his lips.

"You like that baby boy, don't you. Being forced on a cock and just take it. Well, once I finally fill you up, I'm gonna lift your feet up and give you a special gift. You will really like it. well, you better do as I'm gonna make you come with it one more time. Need to properly empty your teenage balls before I leave for a business trip. I wish I could milk you already but I have a feeling your young body would be too confused by what's going on. How your cock can be dripping your milk when there is no orgasm. But don't worry baby, we will come there one day, emptying your young balls so you won't be tempted to fuck around when your Daddy's gone."

True to his words, Luke was soon lying on his back, his hips popped up on a pillow, legs spread wide and him furiously stripping his cock and fondling his balls as his Daddy was now two fingers deep, just teasing the third one inside. Luke was wet and dripping from both sides. Cock leaving wet trail on where his happy trail used to be and his hole dripping with lube and saliva the older boy spit into him. He was now constantly rubbing Luke's magic spot who was just on the edge of busting. He could feel the third finger entering him, pushing out of him even more mess of wetness, filling him nicely and the pad of one finger pressing on his nub and not letting it go.

"Cmon baby boy, bust you first load. You know you want to."

And Luke did. He came in 3 spurts all over his belly but his cock remained hard as ever. Slightly over sensitive but not ready to get down just yet.

"Ohh, look what a mess you made of yourself."

Ashton said as he stopped moving his fingers inside the younger boy but not pulling out. Gently tracing one of the spurts on Luke's belly with his finger and then gently pushing it inside Luke's mouth. Luke eagerly sucked on it and closed his eyes when a soft moan escaped his mouth. Ashton let the younger guy lap on the finger for a moment or two before pulling it out and collecting the remaining spunk. He looked up at Luke who was staring at the mess with slightly open mouth and hooded eyes. However, Ashton had other ideas. He brought the finger down to the bottom's entrance and smeared the collected come all around it before his fingers buried inside were pulled out and messaging the pearly liquid inside younger boy's opening.

Luke was so turned on by this that his cock gave another twitch. Ashton smiled to himself as he pushed the last finger inside the blonde. Younger boy's insides felt wonderful around Ashton's fingers and he couldn't wait to have his cock buried inside.

Ashton pulled his fingers out and watched how a trail of lube, saliva and Luke's spunk followed them. Leaving the previously pretty tight rosebud opening all red swollen and glistening. Winking at Ashton as to beg him to bury himself back in.

"Cmon baby, on all fours for Daddy. He's gonna fuck you now. That's right. What a good boy. Cmon, move a bit further up the bed. Cmon, don't move your ass away from me now. Luke!"

As soon as Ashton's lubed cock touched Luke's opening, the younger boy seemed to shy away from it and Ashton was getting impatient. He smacked Luke's butt hard in two quick successions before manhandling him around until Ashton was sitting against the headboard with Luke pinned safely to his chest.

"Now baby boy, don't make me punish you. Sit on your Daddy's dick. Slow and steady. Don't make me fuck up into you all at once. That's it baby boy, was not that hard was it?"

Ashton gently said as his finger was gently stroking younger boy's cheek whilst his other hand was holding a strong grip on squirming bottom's hip.

"Now baby boy, I want you to ride Daddy's dick. Start slow. That's right. Clench your hole around that dick baby. So good. Here, let me help you."

And with that Ashton dicked up directly into Luke's prostate, making him whine and moan. Fucking back on older man's cock.

"Don't touch yourself. Cmon baby, I know you can bust just on the head of my cock pressing into your sweet spot and my thick girth stretching you wide open. Cmon baby, come on my cock."

Teenage boy's body is a beautiful thing Ashton thought. Especially when it clenches hard around Ashton's dick and the pleasure roaming through it causes it to produce beautiful high pitched cries of "Daddy, Daddy" followed by "too much Daddy, stop!" And Ashton pausing for a moment or two. Reaching for the nightstand where the expensive dummy with blue gem was waiting for just this moment. Waited to be pushed in younger boy's mouth as he cries around it whilst fat cock is invading the oversensitive body. Forcing it to open when it doesn't want to.

"Baby, you need to colour out if it's too much" Ashton whispers into younger boy's ear but Luke just stubbornly sucks on the dummy harder, tears spilling down his cheeks as Ashton fucks him full of cock. Soon the position is no longer working for him. He is pushing Luke on all fours, golden blond's head now pressed into pillow as Ashton starts using powerful trusts to get himself of. Looking down he can see beautiful boy spread out for him, his soft ass red and sensitive, hole probably all swollen in protest. Tears still streaming down the cheeks and the dummy moving in his mouth. Trying to muffle the quiet sobs. And that's what does it for Ashton. This beautiful boy, his boy hole obviously overstimulated but letting Ashton find his own release. Two more harsh thrusts and he is spilling his load into the younger guy. He gently kisses Luke's cheek before slowly pulling out and watching in fascination how fucked open the younger boy's hole is. All open and gaping, trickling lube, saliva and both of their mixed come steadily down Luke's balls on the sheets.

Ashton gently turns him around, on his back again and gently lifts Luke's legs up as he searches for the other gift he got for his blonde baby. He finally gets a hold on the steel princess plug with heart shaped baby blue gem for the base. The plug matches the dummy and if Ashton was any younger his cock would be getting hard again at the thought of his pretty boy being plugged with pretty gems in both holes.

"Look baby what Daddy got for you" Ashton lifts the plug so that the boy lying on the bed can see it better. Once Luke gets a good look at it, he tries to clench his legs shut however Ashton sitting between them is preventing him that.

"Now now, none of that baby boy. You just keep sucking on your dummy and I'm gonna stick this pretty plug inside you princess. Then we are going to make your little prick hard again until you bust all over our hands again. Only then we'll be done and you can go to sleep."

Ashton moves further down until he has perfect access to Luke's overused hole again.

"None of that baby, no clenching or this is going to hurt. Cmon, don't be a stubborn boy now. We gotta keep Daddy's spunk inside you somehow. That's it. Good boy. It's ok to cry. Just suck on your dummy baby. Here. All in. Locking me deep inside your belly."

Ashton takes a moment to appreciate the masterpiece lying on his bed right now. Pretty boy with disheveled blonde hair lying on his back, teary cheeks and sucking on his dummy with a pretty blue gem stone on it. There is a matching in colour gem stuck in a pretty soft hairless bum, hole all red and puffy but clenching tight around the plug to prevent any of the mess inside the boy spilling out.

Ashton grabs for Luke's cock that is limply lying on his belly in a puddle of his own come. He quickly grabs it and starts stroking it hard and fast. Not paying attention to the whining and crying boy underneath him. He only stops once a pathetic spurt of come shots out of it, adding to the mess on Luke's belly.

Ashton has now moved behind blond's back, gently hugging him from behind and kissing his wet cheeks. Making sure to avoid his sensitive cock and not to nudge on the plug too much.

"Sleep now baby boy. You were so good for me."

One last kiss and Luke's eyes close. Lashes still wet with tears and dummy stuck in his mouth. Ashton has never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

 

\--

 

Next morning Luke wakes up to ass full of cock and his dummy hanging limply from his mouth. Lying on his side as Ashton fucking him from behind.

"I was going to take your princess plug out to clean you up and then I spread you on my fingers and you were so wet. Lube, saliva and spunk dripping down my fingers. I had to fuck you again baby. I know you are too sensitive to come again. Just let Daddy fill you up again. There you go. Suck on your dummy baby. If you don't cry Daddy's gonna make you pancakes baby. That's right, who's a good boy. Oh fuck Luke!"

With that Ashton was coming into the overstuffed blonde again.

"Now baby, don't be naughty. Let Daddy put the plug back in. Don't wanna messing you up my sheets even more whilst you lie here and wait for your Daddy to bring you pancakes."

Only later, when Luke was munching on delicious pancakes in Ashton's bed, he dares to think again "What the hell did I get myself into?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first individual Lashton piece. Was it too much?
> 
> I have tumblr now? Come, say hi! [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
